Let Us Be One (Discontinued)
by Bunches of Honey
Summary: Gardevoir was locked inside a Pokemon adoption center for awhile. She tells her story, on how she wanted to be equal to humans. She didn't want to be treated like some pet, she is an intelligent being. Someone will find her, name her, care for her. (Mature content is still questionable)
***Writer's Note: The story is taken in a more realistic viewpoint, taking into acount of as much knowledge I have about the anatomy and inteligence. This means that any fictional creatures may not be exact to them shown in the games. However, kept as close as possible to them, think like as a base to branch off of. A disclaimer to those who are interested in theoretical anatomy, or for those who do not want to deal with that.**

Morning is up, another new day, another time to wait, here in the Sayanima region, inside this pokemon adoption center. I can hear the distant animals waking up, walking around, making noise, waiting. A vulpix yawns and gekkers, a ratata scurries around, an azurill is whining. I? I sit, quietly, on a big plushy rectangular thing, looks like its covered in white fur. It's what I sleep on.

I get up, and roam around in my little room. It's a little warm today, but I can tolerate. Must be hot outside of this building.

I head to the glass wall to look outside my room, to look at the other Pokemon in their rooms. There is a single human sweeping the floor in the hallway in front of my room. Across from my room is another room with a window, a zorua. Zorua is sleeping on his little fluffy circle, his bed. I touch the glass with my fingers, all 3 of my thick fingers.

The human moves closer to my room, sweeping the floor with a stick with fluffy bottom. The bottom of the tool has different colours of fur and food stuck to it.

I watch him with my big eyes. He looks at me, and turns away to continue sweeping. I go closer to the window, sticking my arm out the little hole in my window, only to bump my chest horn thing onto the glass, as always.

I head away from the window to get myself some food, I'm hungry. I go to my shelf next to my bed to grab my bowl of various vegetables and fruits. It looks like leaves, citruses, and berries. Taking the bowl with me and sitting on my bed, I stick my hand in the bowl to grab a hand full of food. I still forget however, I can only grab a few things at a time with my fat hand and fingers. I got me a couple leaves and a berry in my hand, so that is what I first eat. Placing the food into my hands, I take my first bites. I keep digging food out from the bowl, almost eating all of my food.

As I'm taking the few last bits of food to eat, I spot three humans outside my room. One with long hair, one with short hair. The one with long hair has two bumps on her chest. Why do humans have either have bumps or none? The third human I recognize, the human to open and close our room doors!

I set my bowl down on the floor and rushed to the window, putting my hands on the window. The humans are looking at me, with their mouths open. The human that opens our doors communicates.

"This is Gardevoir, a loyal type of Pokemon known for embracing their owners. She can be a great snuggler and friend. She can also do a few human activities, so she is great for doing chores." The human looks at me and smiles.

The long haired human makes a noise. "I'm looking more for a pet who is more easy going, easier to care for. Gardevoir seems it be expensive and hard to care for. But, she is very pretty!" The human laughs weakly. And then the group starts walking away from my room.

I gasp and whine, tapping the glass with my hands, keeping watch on the humans. The farther they moved away, the harder I tapped the glass and whined. I kept pounding the glass until the human who cleans the floor yells.

"Hey! Stop making noise. You pounding that glass isn't gonna do anything. So stop it."

My spikey ears sink down and I go back to sitting down on my stupid little bed. I don't want to be here. It's boring, it's cruel. Yet, if this place didn't exist, I'd be in the wild, somewhere I don't know how to live in.

I shed a small tear from my eye, wiping it away with my finger. I guess I'll go to sleep again, sad and disappointed once again. No one wants a Gardevoir, I'm to "expensive" whatever that term means. I wish I wasn't "expensive" or "hard to care for." I'll go to sleep, nighty night world.

Or, it would have been, but during my sleep, a metal clang emitted. My door is open! That means it's... wash time. Disappointed once more.

Human who opens our doors communicates to me. "Gardevoir, get up, you need to be cleaned!" The human comes over to me and shakes arm that is facing her. I whimper and get up. The human always holds my arm to bring me to the wash room.

In the wash room, there is a few things in the room, like giant buckets, filled with warm water. The human brings me to one near the entrance of the room. As told before, I stick my feet in the bucket like that, feeling the warm water on my tiny stick like feet. The human giggles and picks up a yellow sponge.

The human pours some clear liquid from a bottle onto the sponge. Dipping the sponge quickly into the water and then back out, The human always starts rubbing the sponge on my right arm. It kind of tickles. To the next arm, it kind of tickles.

The human communicates. "Sorry Gardevoir if I'm tickling you, hold still."

The next area, my chest and stomach. That tickles a lot when the human rubs my tummy. I always giggle a little bit, and so does the human. The human washes my back which tickles a little. When the human taps my hip, that means it's time to wash my legs. I lift my gown so the human can see my legs and clean them.

"You have cute legs, Gardevoir, always." The human went a little closer than usual in between my legs, and that tickled a lot, making me laugh hard. The human's face turns red and laughs back. And finally, the human sits me down to wash my hair. The human pours that liquid into my hair and rubs my hair with the human's hands, and then rinsing my hair with a water spray thing.

I like wash time, its calming and relaxing, feels nice. It's the only time I can socialize with someone too.

The human communicates. "Gardevoir."

My spikey ears poke upwards and I look at her.

"I've been thinking, Gardevoir, about you." The human strokes the top of my hair. "I know no one wants to buy you. It's been how long now? Almost three months?"

I continue to look at the human, showing my fullest attention.

"You're a really pretty Gardevoir, did you know that?" The human smiles.

I nod my head, with my mouth a little open cause it's just what I do when I nod.

"You'll be okay, Maria says so, trust me."

Maria. That's her name, I always forget.

I look at those weird two bumps on Maria's chest under the shirt, and poke one of them. Maria quickly puts her hands over them when I do that.

"Gardevoir, you can't do that!" She giggles and pats my head.

I continue looking at the bumps. I move my head closer and my ears lower, still having no answer to what they are.

"Gardevoir? Are you okay? Why are you staring at my breasts?"

Breasts, breasts. They are called breasts, breasts. I look back up to her with a confused face.

Maria stutters a giggle out, and Maria's face turns red again. "These are breasts, Gardevoir. Female humans have breasts, its the same thing as your nipples."

I look down at my chest, where two pale pink nipples are. So breasts are the baby feeding thing humans have? I think I understand now.

Marissa pats my shoulder, telling me that it's time to get dried up. I get out and get wrapped up in a towel. She gets a hair dryer out and starts blowing the hot air onto my hair, drying it up. Before I knew it, im unwrapped and sent back to my room.

I'm back in my sad room, but if it wasn't for Maria, I'd be more sad.

Maria shuts the door behind me and gives me a good-bye before walking away. I immediately whimper and crawl back into my bed, just waiting here, for all eternity.


End file.
